How Jack met Wind
by Cosmo NovaHill
Summary: Many people wonder, how did Jack meet the wind spirit? How did she become like him? Here is how it happened...


Jack gently brushed the snow out of her face. She had been climbing the mountain with her father and younger brother. In a second the boy had slipped on the ice Jack had absentmindedly placed, falling of the edge of the mountain. She had grabbed him, without thinking, throwing him to their father. She fell in his place, plummeting to the ground not feeling an ounce of regret. The last thing she saw was the moon, the air rushing past her. Jack ran as fast as he could, sliding along an ice track he created to try and catch the girl as she fell. He missed her by mere seconds, watching as she fell into a bank of snow. Her father and brothers faces peered over the edge of the cliff, not seeing the boy who stood there. The man grabbed the young boy, beginning to race back down the mountain to find his daughter.

Jack looked down on the pale face. He crouched down, holding his staff in one hand, his other hand gently touching her cheek. Her skin was a pale white, her freckles standing out. Her hair was a fiery ginger, showing in patches in the snow. He sighed, ice clouds forming in his breath. He looked up to the moon.

"Please." He whispered. "Anything you can do?" He stood up, eyes wide open. "She saved him. Can't you do something?" He waited, looking at the moon. There was nothing, not for a few moments.

He sighed again, looking down at his feet, tapping his staff on the ground. He created a swirling pattern of ice on the ground. He looked at her once again, she was so still, so very still.

"My fault again." He said to himself, looking at the moon. "Why?" He asked, kicking a pile of snow as he began to walk away.

There was a snuffling sound behind him, so quiet he almost missed it over the sound of snow crunching under his feet. He spun around to see ice clouds forming above her face. He grinned running over with a skip. He pushed the snow out from around her face, the ginger hair slowly turning a slivery white like his. She woke with a start, her eyes bright green against her skin. She looked panicked for a second.

"I fell... How?" She shook the snow out of her hair. "Who? Who are you?" She asked looking at Jack as she sat up.

"You can see me?" Jack asked, laughing slightly. "You can see me!" He said, standing up. He held his hand out for her, helping her to her feet. She pat the snow from her self, looking around. "I am Jack Frost. Who are you?" He asked, flicking his staff, creating a slight fall of snow.

"I... I... Aura." She blurted, shocked that she had spoken. There was a rustling commotion from the trees behind them as her father and brother burst into the slight clearing. "Father! Peter! Im okay!" She cried, running over.

Jack watched her not understanding, followed by the shock as her brother ran through her, and finally the sadness as she realised she was no longer part of their world. Jack walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked to the moon. "Thanks" He said quietly.

"Jack?" She asked, "Whats going on?"

He explained to her what he knew of the world they were both in as they walked slowly. She nodded every now and again, tugging on branches heavy with snow. He smiled when she did, pausing to laugh slightly.

"So you're a snow 'spirit'?" Jack nodded. "What does that make me though?" She asked stopping, one of her hands full of snow. Jack took that hand in one of his, making it snow slightly over her hand.

"I don't know. When I woke up in the ice this staff was there. The staff kinda let me know." He looked around the clearing, the snow stopping. "Your hair... Its white now. Like mine. Maybe you're a snowy person like me?" He cocked his head with a sly grin. "Try it. Try to... Try to make it snow!" He said, tapping his staff on the ground lightly.

"How?" She asked.

They stood, trying to see if she could create snow. She sighed heavily, pushing Jack back in the snow. He looked at her with shock in his face.

"Wind!" They said together. "Aura, you can control the wind!" Jack grinned at her.

She took a while to work out how how power worked. She moved falling snow that Jack formed, as they formed a bond that couldn't be broken.

"If you call Jack, I'll always be there for you. I'll lift you with the wind and carry you where you want to go. I'll carry the snow you create to people far and wide. I'll be there." She smiled at him, as she floated in the sky above him. With a flick of her hand he flew up with her, "Where shall we go?"


End file.
